


awkward pauses and late night confessionals and drunken kisses.

by jexdub



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Frottage, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jexdub/pseuds/jexdub
Summary: two idiots come back to their shared hotel room and talk about funny sex and have the funny sex. thx. i also like writing lengthy interactions spaced like that sorryyuioiuhgvbkjl
Relationships: Vinny (Vinesauce)/Jerma985, Vinny/Jerma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	awkward pauses and late night confessionals and drunken kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hmmn.. Heh Vin c'mon.. Yer right on top of me…" Jeremy mumbles.  
> "Aint that the point Jer?"

After a long night at the bar, Jeremy and Vinny were making their way to their hotel room as steadily as possible, seeing as neither of them could walk in a straight line. After a few giggles here and there Jeremy finally pipes up. 

"Mmm- HEY Vin, listen…. You got the… the uh key? Fer the uh. Um. Ya know-" 

"For the room? I do, Jeremy I do don’t worry 'bout it." the taller man cut him off a little, knowing Jeremy would stumble over his words for another 30 seconds. 

It was a chilly night in Boston, Jeremy was back home visiting family for the holidays and Vinny was in the area for the same reason. The two had been friends for a while so to cut expenses they decided to share a hotel room. Couldn’t get awkward, right?

They get back to the room and Jeremy crashes on the couch, Vinny walks by to the kitchen to get some water from the fridge. He eventually makes his way to the couch too and tosses a bottle to the half-knocked out man on the couch. It startled him a little bit, but he thanked him anyway. "I just know tomorrow is gonna suck." He said. "Oh the hangover? Jeez you're right, I'm only just now thinking about that haha…" Vinny replied. 

\---------

The two had been lazily looking at their phones for a while, browsing anything that gave a notification. Eventually Jeremy grabbed the remote for the TV and clicked it on. "Anything in mind you wanna watch?" he asked. "Nah, not really." There was a pretty long pause. 

"Mnn- yo." Vinny finally said.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna. Uh talk about embarrassing things?" … yet another deafening silence goes by.

"Why??" Jeremy chuckles. 

"I dunno I'm just bored." Vinny mumbles out. 

"Alright, fair enough. What do you consider embarrassing?" Jeremy asked. 

"Oooh, I don't know.. secrets, funny stories…. kinks haha.." 

"Kinks- what? W-wuh waddya mean kinks I don’t-"

"Shut UP Jer haha! Oh my god if you don’t wanna answer you don’t have to-"

"No- no I mean.. I might."

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck.

Another deafening silence.

"Listen I'll go first-" Vinny breaks the silence "Uh I like to be.. Uh. Haha…. physically guided during sex n' stuff.." 

"Woah, haha I kinda like to be the guide! Interesting how we're opposites!" Jeremy adds.

_'We're perfect for each other more like..'_

"Oh haha yeah! I guess so!" Vinny laughs.

_'God I kinda wish it's you sometimes..'_

"Um I guess I'll go next hah… I've always kinda wanted to do something with a guy, and I hope you don’t take that the wrong way Vinny- but I ya know I'm just saying-" 

Vinny cuts him off "Jer its okay it happens. You know its fine man I already came out to you a while I'm not upset!" Vinny puts his hand on Jeremy's shoulder and gives him a gentle smile. "You can ask me anything man. I mean you know I can like. Show you what a more submissive guy likes I guess-" 

Jeremy puts his hands up "WOAH haha! I didn’t…. I mean-" 

"Oh! Aw Jer I'm sorry that was kinda inappropriate-"

"NO! No, I mean. No Vin its okay.. Shit I mean were drunk as all hell like we're gonna remember anything if it goes that far.."

"Jeremy- wait what?"

"What what." Jeremy looks at him with a blank face "You know what I mean."

"Do… do you wanna tell me something Jer?"

"What that I like you? I don’t know maybe I don’t know. I dunno leave me 'lone.." Jeremy mumbles to himself a little.

"I know I'm drunk but I mean it when I say it I kinda do too" Vinny rubs the back of his neck and looks down at his lap for a few seconds before his eyes lead right back up to Jeremy's. "Do you wanna experiment? Ya know, like you said you wanted to?" Vinny crawls over to the man next to him and throw a leg over the other side of his lap. He noticed Jeremy's sudden but notable erection. "You. Um pitched quite a tent, Jer." Vinny commented. He instantly pushed it in between his thighs. Seeing it made Vinny pretty excited too. "Don’t hide it, its only gonna make it worse ya know." Vinny chuckled at him a little. "Hmmn.. Heh Vin I mean c'mon- yer right on top of me…" Jeremy mumbles. "Aint that the point Jer?" Vinny said as he started to grind his erection on the one beneath him. 

"Do you wanna maybe take them off?" Jeremy asked. Vinny looked at him, his face burning, he chuckled a little. He kept lowering his face closer and closer until the tips of their noses were barely touching. "Hey Jeremy." The heavy scent of beer on his breath. Jeremy could smell it. It kept turning him on for some reason. "Yeah?" the Bostonian replied. Both of them consistently heaving heavy breaths. Vinny finally grabbed Jeremy's face and kissed him. Deep. Their tongues slipping over one another. Only pulling apart for a few milliseconds each to catch their breath. 

Vinny, with Jeremy's help, took his pants off and slipped his boxers off. Jeremy unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out. Precum dripping down his length. Vinny kept cupping Jeremy's face and pushing his hand under his shirt rubbing his chest with the other. Jeremy grabbed both of their erections and encouraged the man on top of him to frot. 

So that’s just what he did. Vinny began thrusting his hips and groaned every time his head slid past Jeremy's. Their slick mixed together and got all over Jeremy's hand and thighs. As Vinny got closer he threw his head back and moaned loudly "Mmnh- I… I think I love youuu…" Jeremy stopped to process what he just said. But Vinny, needy as all hell whined and threw his head into the crook of Jeremy's neck and groaned. "Waah.. Why did you stooop keep going- I'm so close-" So he did. But he was still a little shocked by Vinny's words. Wondering, even kinda hoping he was being serious.

"Mh.. Sorry Vin I just.. was thinking about what you said." Jeremy said between breaths. "Did.. Mmn- did you mean that?"

"I.. I mean I'm really starting to think it.. haha.. And not just from this Jer, I've always kinda had a crush on you.."

"Ahh.. Yeah.. good to know. I did too."

Jeremy smiled to himself as he held Vinny, comforting him wile pleasuring him as to not get him overstimulated. The two started kissing again, and it was slower and more loving than the rushed sloppy Frenching that occurred earlier. Vinny was lightly shaking, and Jeremy could feel his cock throbbing more. He broke the kiss to ask "You close, Vin?" Vinny just replied with vague mumbles that resembled a 'yes.' So they kept going at it. Then finally it hit. Vinny threw his head back again and moaned so loud the people in the room over probably heard. 

His cum shot out thick and hot on Jeremy's shirt and hand. Soon after he came as well, his groans lighter and quiet though. Vinny's head rested on his shoulder, and he gazed into Jeremy's eyes. He could feel his face light up red again and looked away from Vinny, but h lightly ran his hand on the side of Jeremy's face and pushed it back towards him. They kept just looking at each other. 

His cum was still on Jeremy's hand.

"Hah. Vin wanna do me a favor and-" 

Vinny read his mind. He grabbed Jeremy's hand and gently licked off the mess he made.

\---------

Jeremy cleaned up the rest of himself and got Vinny some pants. He sat back down on the couch and Vinny just kinda laid on Jeremy's shoulder. He picked up the remote and clicked the channel up button.

"Hey Jer?"

"Yeah"

"Finally got an idea of what to watch."


End file.
